Quiero escapar de toda esta mierda
by Marelie
Summary: Alice esta feliz con la vida que tienes todo es perfecto ... hasta que... -¿Que demonios?- les grito y eso hace que Jasper empuje a la mujer que estaba sobre él, pero si no es cualquier mujer es María su secretaria...
1. Chapter 1

Alice:

Positivo... Positivo

Ok, oficialmente soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, trabajo en Vogue todo el día rodeada de mi pasión: la moda, estoy felizmente casada con el amor de mi vida y lo único que me faltaba era un hijo y ahora lo tengo, estoy embaraza, por fin, estoy embaraza un bebé, un hermoso bebé como Jasper, hoy salí temprano de la oficina, soy jefa de departamento y esto merecía decirle a Jasper, lo más pronto posible. Jasper es un gran arquitecto pero acaba de acabar un proyecto y tenía esta semana de vacaciones, así que el estaría en casa y podríamos disfrutar la noticia como cuando concebimos a este hermoso bebé.

Llegue a mi casa y entre sin hacer ruido quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, camine al cuarto y empecé a oír unos jadeos, ok algo aquí no esta tan bien, abro la puerta de golpe y ahí esta el follando con otra maldita perra.

-¿Que demonios?- les grito y eso hace que Jasper empuje a la mujer que estaba sobre él, pero si no es cualquier mujer es María su secretaria. Cuantas veces no se habrán acostado, todas esas noches donde Jasper llegaba tarde y cansado.

-Alice, yo… yo lo siento Alice, no sé que decir-dice Jasper avergonzado.

-No te molestes animal-salgo corriendo del cuarto y Jasper siguiéndome.

-Alice, no, espera, tenemos que hablar linda-

-No - me volteo y lo miro- no me hables así y no, no tenemos que hablar-le grito y voy corriendo a mi auto, entro en el, lo prendo y me voy, pisando fuerte el acelerador, llorando, queriendo escapar, queriendo que toda esta mierda no sea verdad, pero no, todo es cierto Jasper es un imbécil, un desgraciado un... un idiota que es el padre de mi hijo.


	2. seré fuerte

ALICE:  
¿QUE CHINGADOS VOY HACER? Estoy sola, mi familia vive en Forks y ¿yo? Yo en Texas, y ¿Porque vivo aquí? Porque por Jasper para que él estuviera con su familia, no puedo dejar de llorar esto no me puede estar pasando no a mí, esto no...Sonó mi teléfono interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
-¿Bueno?-.  
-Alice, habla James, quería saber si podías venir a mi casa a ayudarme con algo de la revista, con eso de que te fuiste temprano ya no terminamos de diseñar la portada-.  
-Claro James voy para allá-corte la llamada y conduje para casa de James, me fue un poco dificil hacerlo las lagrimas no dejaban de salir por mis ojos, la verdad no sé cómo le pude contesta a James sin que se me quebrara la voz.  
Llegue a casa de James, era muy grande y muy bonita para un hombre que vivía solo, bajé de mi carro y toque el timbre, no espere ni 5 segundos cuando James ya había abierto la puerta, bueno les diré como es James, el es alto, bueno más alto que yo y eso no es decir mucho yo mido 1.55 y el 1.78 para mi bastante alto, tiene ojos azules como los de Jasper, Alice no pienses en el, me regañe, bueno y tiene el pelo corto pero lo va muy bien y es güero, si, como Jasper también, tienes una barba , de esas que parece que se le olvido rasurarse en la mañana , la verdad era muy guapo pero bueno yo solo pensaba en alguien, en alguien que debería estarse pudriendo en el infierno por infiel, por poco hombre por... por...  
-Alice-dijo James sonriendo-que bueno que estas aquí-se hizo a un lado-pasa por favor-.  
-Gracias-entre y fui directo a su estudio, no estaba para perder mi tiempo en formalismo, tenía que buscar un hotel que me gustara para quedarme por lo menos la noche.  
-Alice, ¿que pasa?-  
-Nada, ¿por?-  
-No sé es que siempre que llegas tomamos algo antes de subir a trabajar y ahorita llegaste directo a eso, ¿te interrumpí algo con Jasper? lo siento, esto podía ser un poco más tarde no fue mi intención-.  
-No, James no es nada de eso es solo que -suspiro, mala idea cuando saque todo el aire de mi me puse a llorar, James se acerco rápidamente y me abrazo.  
-¿Que paso linda? ¿Que tienes?-me pregunto muy preocupado mientras yo solo lloraba como si me fuera a morir-Alice me preocupas pequeña, ven vamos a sentarnos-me lleva a sentarme en un hermoso sofá blanco.  
-Ja ...jamm...es-sollozo.  
-¿Que pasa?-levanta mi cara.  
-Jasper me engaño-y ahí si me puse a llorar mucho mas, abrace a James muy fuerte y llore, no sé cuánto tiempo, solo llore, hasta que ese hoyo en mi pecho se hizo un poco más pequeño-lo siento-me separe de James que tenía toda mojada su camiseta, seque las lagrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano y voltee a ver- perdón tenia que desahogarme no me siento nada bien, yo...yo-se me quebró la voz y solo lo vi.  
-Tranquila pequeña cuando estés más tranquila me explicaras, que paso y como es que ese hijo de puta te hizo esto- suspire y lo mire.  
-James tengo que irme, tengo que buscar un hotel y descansar tengo que despejar mi mente, lo de la revista lo hacemos mañana es que ahorita no tengo cabeza para nada-le dije con la voz sin ganas y era eso yo no tenía ganas de nada menos de vivir.  
-¿Como que buscar un hotel? quédate aquí, mira aquí solo vivo yo y tengo dos cuartos extras puedes quedarte en cualquiera de los dos, y lo de la revista yo veo como lo termino, no te preocupes-me dijo y sonrió con sinceridad.  
-Gracias James, pero no quiero ser ninguna carga-.  
-Para nada y aparte sería un honor que te quedaras-.  
-Bueno muchas gracias-le sonreí a medias.  
-Vamos a tu cuarto para que descanse-subimos las escaleras y arriba había un pasillo con 4 puertas, según James me explico la primera era un baño, la segunda era su cuarto y la tercera y cuarta era de visitas, yo fui a la más alejada de todo, espero que no lo allá visto mal pero yo solo quería aislarme, no me sentía bien, me sentía rota.  
-Bueno , te dejo que descanses-se acerco y beso mi frente y se salió, antes de que le dieras las gracias mire la cama y me acosté en ella sin deshacerla me hice ovillo y así me quede pensando en lo que había pasado hoy : estoy embaraza, Jasper me engaña con María y quien sabe desde hace cuanto, pero lo más importante, voy a ser mama, por fin , sonreí ante la idea de un pequeño niño que corría hacia mi con sus rizos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su padre, acaricie mi vientre, seré fuerte por ti amor, susurre antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**REVIEW?**

**BESOS -M**


End file.
